Fated Encounters and Reunions
by FaeryEnchantress18
Summary: AU where Kise didn't meet Kuroko until highschool. Kuroko and Kise had always been good friends, even though they went to different schools. So it was no surprise when Kise starts having feelings for his silent friend. Though, when someone from Kuroko's past returns, will Kise win his heart, or will he lose Kuroko all together?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket. All rights belong to the original creators.**

* * *

School had ended early for Kise and, because of this, practice had been post poned to the next day. Without basket ball practice, Kise had a lot of free time that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. So he decided to visit his best friend, who went to a different school. Like Kise's, Kuroko's school had also ended the day early, but the basketball team was not taking the day off. When Kise reached Seirin's gym, he saw the team practicing hard. He paused for a moment, watching from the doorway. His golden eyes scanned over the court, looking for his blue-haired friend. Kise smiled gently when he finally located him. Kuroko was by Kagami's side, which was normal. The two were pretty much inseparable as a light with its shadow during a game. It actually made Kise a bit jealous. If only he could spend as much time with Kuroko as Kagami did. Kise followed Kuroko's movements with his eyes. The other teen was panting heavily as he intercepted pass after pass. Kise found himself unable to look away. Seeing Kuroko like this mesmerized him...and he knew why he was so mesmerized; he liked Kuroko. For weeks now, Kise had come to terms with his feelings about the blunette. He had come to think of Kuroko as more than just a friend. Kuroko made him feel happy in a way very few things did. A small smile crossed Kise's lips. Maybe today would be the day that he could finally tell Kuroko how he felt about it. It always made Kise nervous when he thought about confessing. He didn't even know if Kuroko was gay or not. Kuroko ran across the court and, for a brief second, Kise caught his gaze.

Kuroko blinked his blue eyes in surprise and slowed his pace. "Kise-kun-" His words were caught off when one of his team mates passed him the ball but, since he wasn't paying attention, the ball hit him in the side of his head. Kuroko stumbled and fell backwards, a dazed look on his face as if he didn't know what hit him.

"Ah! Kurokocchi!" Kise's eyes widened and he ran onto the court without a second thought. Kagami and the others had stopped their practice game and were standing around Kuroko. Kise didn't stop until he was right in front to the blue-haired male. "I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi." Kise apologized quickly. He hadn't meant to distract Kuroko in the middle of their game. "I didn't mean to startle you by coming here." Kise held his hand out to Kuroko, who took it, and helped him up to his feet.

"It's alright." Kuroko said calmly, rubbing the side of his head. To Kise's relief, it didn't look like Kuroko was bleeding. Though, he wouldn't be surprised if Kuroko had a nasty looking bruise there by the end of the day. "It was my fault for not paying attention."

"Actually," A tall male with short, black hair and glasses stepped forwards. Kise recognized him as Seirin's 3-pointer and team captain, Hyuga. Hyuga adjusted his glasses and sent a pointed look at Kagami as he continued. "Technically, it's Kagami's fault for passing to you while you were looking away."

"O-oi, Hyuga!" Kagami stuttered, caught off guard. He looked over at Kuroko, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry..."

Kuroko slowly shook his head. "It's alright, Kagami-kun." He looked over at Kise, who sent him an apologetic smile. "I wasn't expecting you today, Kise-kun."

"Well, I got out of school early today, so I thought I would come over and say hi." Kise explained, rubbing the back of his head. That had been the original plan, but it hadn't turned out so well in the end. If he had known this was going to happen, Kise would have just gone home.

Hyuga knelt down and picked up the basketball. "Kuroko, go ahead an take the rest of the day off." Before Kuroko could explain, Hyuga had already turned his attention to the others. "The rest of you, back to practice. No slacking off."

Kise sweat dropped, finding that Hyuga was just as strict as he had heard him to be. Looking over at Kuroko, Kise couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. He had an idea. "Hey, Kurokocchi, I'll walk you home, okay? Uh, I mean, only if you want to..." He asked, hating how that last part made him sound like an idiot.

"Alright..." Kuroko responded simply, surprising him. Kise had to use all his will power to keep himself from grinning like a complete idiot. His excitement grew as Kuroko said goodbye to his teamates and retrieved his bag. Kuroko looked over at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kise said, smiling gently. Together, they left the school and started walking towards Kuroko's home. They walked in awkward silence, neither of them attempting to start a conversation. Kise desperately wanted to say something, anything to break the unsettling silence. 'I should tell him'. The thought absently made its way into Kise's head. What was the worst thing that could happen if he finally admitted how he felt? At least he wouldn't have to keep hiding his feelings. Even if Kuroko shot him down, there was still a good chance that Kuroko would let them still be friends. He might not lose him completely if Kuroko didn't feel the same way. Taking a deep breathe, Kise tried to build up all the courage he could. "Hey, Kurokocchi, there's something I need to tell you..."

Kuroko turned his cerulean gaze towards him, his gaze making Kise even more nervous. "What is it?"

"Well, I..." Kise started, rubbing the back of his head. This was it. If he managed to say the words, nothing would ever be the same. "I really li-"

"Tetsuya?" A male voice said, cutting Kise off. Standing before them was a handsome teen, looking around his age. The teen had short, red hair and intense, discolored eyes. His gaze seemed to be fixed on Kuroko, his eyes full of surprise.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said as the teen, Akashi, walked over to them and stopped in front of the bluenette.

"It's been a while, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a polite smile. His gaze fell on Kise, who instinctively tensed slightly. Something didn't feel right about the other...and it set him on edge. "And who is this?"

"This is Kise-kun." Kuroko introduced when Kise didn't make a move to introduce himself. He looked at Kise. "Kise-kun, this is Akashi-kun. He's a friend of mine from my old school."

Kise's lips formed a tight-lipped smile and he made himself hold his hand out to Akashi. "Nice to meet you..."

Akashi turned his attention to Kuroko, seeming to ignore Kise's hand. "I should be going, but maybe I will see you around, Tetsuya. You as well, Kise-kun." Without another word, Akashi walked past them. Kise shivered when the other passed by him, an unpleasant chill running down his spine. Why was it that the red-haired teen had such an foreboding air around him?

"Kise-kun?"

It took Kise a second to realize that Kuroko had been trying to get his attention. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the other with a smile he really didn't feel. "Uh, yeah? Sorry, I kind of spaced out..."

"I was asking, what were you trying to say earlier?" Kuroko asked, likely meaning Kise's attempted confession before Akashi had interrupted them.

"Um, it was nothing important..." Kise said, all the courage he had built up before gone with the encounter with Akashi. "It really wasn't. I even forgot what I was about to say." He added quickly when he saw Kuroko still watching him, his eyes filled with doubt. "Um, let's keep going. It's really getting late." Try as he might, Kise still couldn't get rid of that eerie feeling. The feeling that his time with Kuroko was short lived...and the feeling caused a sense of dread to fall over him. He felt that, with the appearance of Akashi, things just got a little more complicated.

* * *

 **More chapters to come in the future. Comment your thoughts about my story. Positive feedback welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket. All credit goes to the original creators. This is chapter two of Fated Encounters and Reunions and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

He still couldn't get the other out of his mind when he got home. Even when he slept, Akashi's dreams were filled with memories of Kuroko Tetsuya. School the next day was even a blur as Akashi's mind travelled back to those times in middle school - times that he had thought he had completely forgotten. Kuroko Tetsuya, his ex and first love. They had been dating during their first year of middle school. It had lasted almost a year before Akashi had ended it. A lot was going on during that time of his life, and a thrill-of-the-moment relationship had only complicated things. Apparently it wasn't only him that thought that way since Kuroko had told him that the feeling was mutual when they parted. Now that Akashi thought about it, they hadn't interacted once since then... So, why was he thinking about him now? Another thing that was bothering him was that blonde that had been with Kuroko: Kise. Akashi remembered seeing a picture of him in a magazine. He was a, supposedly, famous model and a basketball player as well. Was Kuroko with him now? Akashi sighed silently and glanced at the wall clock. Three minutes until class was over. Akashi leaned back slightly in his chair and waited. He was only half paying attention to the teacher's lecture, not that the teacher was saying anything he didn't already know. Akashi's thoughts turned to Kise once again. The blonde didn't seem anything like Kuroko's usual type in middle school... Maybe he would ask around about him just to make sure. If Kise was dating Kuroko, he wanted to know about it.

* * *

Kise sighed silently as he finally left the gym. Practice had been more brutal than usual. It was probably because Kasamatsu wanted to make up for having to call of practice yesterday. At least now he could look forward to a quiet evening at home. Though, as Kise reached the front gate, he stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"Hello again, Kise-san." Akashi stepped out from the shadows of the front gate. The teen smiled politely as he faced him, but Kise had a feeling that it was a forced one.

"I didn't think I would see you here..." Kise started, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Akashi had been waiting for him. Actually, that exactly what it looked like. Why would Akashi be at a school that he didn't even go to? "Were you, um, waiting here for me?" Kise asked, not so sure if he wanted to know the answer to that. Akashi unnerved him greatly, and he hated that.

Akashi's smile seemed to fade, replaced by an inquisitive expression. "Perhaps, but that doesn't matter right now. The reason I came here today was to ask you something. Exactly what is Tetsuya to you?"

Kise blushed lightly when he realized what the other was asking. Did he somehow know that he liked Kuroko? Akashi wanted to know if him and Kuroko were dating. He could lie - he was tempted to lie -, say they were...but what if Akashi asked Kuroko about it? That could only lead to trouble. "We're just friends." It was the sad, sad truth. "Close friends." He added quickly.

"I see... Well, that is all I wanted to know." Akashi responded with a calm smile. Hearing the relief in Akashi's voice, Kise knew that he had said the wrong thing. Why did the red-head seem to make him worried every time they met?

"Okay, ah...I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around." Kise said, but hoped just the opposite. If only he would never have to see Akashi again after this; he would definitely sleep better at night. Adverting his gaze, Kise moved to walk around the other. Though, Akashi's next words stopped him in his tracks.

His words were quiet, so Kise could barely hear him, but there was no mistaking the hint of warning in his voice. "One last thing, Kise-san. Stay away from Tetsuya." Akashi warned in a low tone.

Kise whirled around to face him, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he looked at the red-head. Was Akashi actually trying to threaten him? "Why should I? What right do you have to tell me who to go near?"

Akashi took a step towards him, making Kise retreat a step. "You don't seem to understand, Kise-san. Don't question what I tell you to do." He took another step towards him, Kise responding with another step back. The back of his foot caught the edge of the sidewalk and Kise fell backwards, landing on his butt. Kise winced and looked up at the other, who was now standing over him. He watched him with a cool gaze that made Kise shudder. "Even though you say you and Tetsuya are only friends, I can tell you like him. I'm telling you this so that you don't get your hopes up. Tetsuya wouldn't choose you."

It took a moment for Kise to find his voice after that. "W-what makes you so sure?"

"I'm sure because Tetsuya used to be my boyfriend. So I know better than you just what kind of guys he's interested in...and you're just not his type." Akashi explained, his gaze still fixed on him. "On top of that, I plan on getting back together with him...and, just so you know, I never lose. Especially with things like this. So give up before things get worse for you." Without another word to him, Akashi started walking away from him.

Stunned, Kise couldn't help but watch him leave as everything he had been told began to sink in. What was all that about? Did Akashi really use to date Kuroko? If he was telling the truth, a future with Kuroko might be out of his reach. No, he couldn't let himself think like that. It was exactly what Akashi wanted him to do. Bringing himself to his senses, Kise got to his feet and brushed himself off. He couldn't give up just because Akashi was trying to intimidate him. In fact, Akashi had said they _were_ dating - past tense. There was still a chance for him. The red-head had said he never loses, but Kise was determined to show him there was a first for everything. Especially with love.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day. Kise worked hard to get out of practice early in the hope of making it to Seirin just in time to catch Kuroko when his practice ends. Akashi's warning from yesterday had only encouraged him to make his move as soon as possible. So he was going to confess today, no excuses and no more being a coward. On the way there, Kise had stopped only once to buy a bouquet of red roses. He was going to pull out all the stops for Kuroko. Nothing could stop him today, not even Akashi. Kise was fast walking down the sidewalk. The gate into Seirin was just around the corner. Smiling from the anticipation, Kise rounded the corner. What he saw there completely wiped the smile from his face. At first, Kise wasn't sure if he was seeing right, but there was no mistaking that unusual light-blue hair...nor the red-head with him. Akashi was speaking with Kuroko, who was facing away from him. The red-head looked past Kuroko, looking right at him. Kise's cheeks burning when Akashi cupped the blunette's cheek. They were too close; Akashi's touch was too intimate. Kise's heart shattered when Akashi leaned in and kissed Kuroko's cheek. He was too late. Unable to watch this any longer, Kise dropped the roses and ran. Kise didn't know or care where he was running to as long as he was far away from there. It wasn't until Kise stopped running, winded and unable to run any further, that he realized the tears were falling.

* * *

 **More chapters to come! If you have any comments or feedback, feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket. All rights belong to the original creators of Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Kuroko sighed silently when he walked out of the gym. Practice was finally over and he was planning to go home and read a good book he had found a few days ago. Though, seeing the all-too-familiar red-head that was waiting for him, Kuroko knew he was going to have to put his plans on hold. "Akashi-kun?" He asked, reasons for the other's sudden appearance running through his head.

"Hello, Tetsuya. I hope that you don't mind me coming over here to talk to you." Akashi said calmly, as if sensing Kuroko's building question. "There's something that I needed to discuss with you, and it couldn't wait."

"You could have called me if you really wanted to talk." Kuroko pointed out. Even though they had broken up, Kuroko was sure that Akashi still had his number. He still had Akashi's number, even though he had never contacted him again after they had broken up.

Akashi smiled his signature, polite smile that Kuroko had become so familiar with. "This is something that should be discussed face to face." He moved closer to Kuroko, who had to fight the strong urge to run. Akashi had a natural, overpowering presence that could unnerve even the most determined of people. It was the red-head's ability to overwhelm his mind and senses that had caused Kuroko to fall in love with him all those years ago. "It's about us, Tetsuya..." That was it. Kuroko should have known what all this was about from the start. Akashi was here to try and get him to come back to him. The other's eyes flicked to something over his shoulder. An eyebrow raised, Kuroko started to turn his head to see what had caught his attention. Akashi stopped him by gently cupping his cheek and turned his attention back to him. "I want you back, Tetsuya." Akashi leaned in slowly and Kuroko felt the familiar urge to just give in to him. To let the other's lips meet his and claim him once again... Though, how long would it last this time? That one question brought Kuroko back to reality. No, this couldn't happen again. Kuroko turned his head at the last moment, causing Akashi to kiss him on the cheek instead of on the lips. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko took a deep breath and stepped back. He glanced back in the direction Akashi had glanced in, but saw no one there. Strange. "We can't do this, Akashi-kun."

Frowning slightly, Akashi looked at him and met his gaze. "Tetsuya-" He started, but Kuroko continued. He wasn't going to let the other charm him again.

"When we broke up, it took me a long time to get over it and get you out of my thoughts." Kuroko said, holding Akashi's surprised gaze. "I don't want to be the guy you use to pass you time with again. I want something more than that; I want a serious relationship."

"I want you back because I want to have a serious relationship with you." Akashi explained, but Kuroko knew he couldn't believe those words. The other male would never have time in his life for a real relationship. Akashi moved closer to Kuroko and gently kissed his cheek. "I'll prove it to you, Tetsuya. I'll get by your defenses one by one and make you mine."

Kuroko shuddered and instinctively stepped back. "I need to get going." He said calmly, needing to get away from this conversation and feeling relieved when the other seemed to take the hint and dropped the subject.

"Very well. I will see you again soon, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a polite smile. Kuroko nodded and started walking away, relieved when the other didn't stop him. Seeing Akashi was like a flash from the past - a past he didn't want to repeat. Kuroko sighed silently, knowing that his life had just gotten a little more complicated.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Kise didn't care. Ever since Kise had seen Kuroko and Akashi at the school, he had wandered around this unfamiliar neighborhood - numb and lost. Dark clouds were covering the once-clear sky. It was going to rain soon, but still he was in no rush to go home. How could a day that had started out so good turn rotten in a second? Kise absently kicked a nearby pebble across the sidewalk. He still couldn't get the sight of the two together out of his head. _I guess Akashi really doesn't lose..._ Kise thought with a small, bitter-sweet smile. A clap of thunder sounded from up above and a single rain drop fell onto his cheek. Kise sat down on a set of stone steps that ran between two houses, partially sheltered from the rain. The rain now poured down heavily around him. Kise only pulled his jacket tighter around himself as a chill set in.

"Kise-kun?" That voice... Kise wanted nothing more than to run when he heard it. Instead, he looked up at meet Kuroko's cerulean gaze. Kuroko was standing a few feet in front of him, an umbrella in his hand. His eyes were filled with concern and Kise knew that he had questions for him. Kise could only imagine what he looked like to the other - huddled up, eyes red from crying, and partially drenched from the rain. "Why are you out here like this?"Of course, Kuroko didn't know that Kise had seen him. He had no clue how he felt right now.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Kise mumbled in response. Why did it have to be Kuroko who found him here? "I also got a bit lost..."

Kuroko frowned a bit, but luckily didn't question him. "I'll walk you home, Kise-kun." Too tired and cold to argue, Kise wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and slowly got to his feet. Kuroko moved closer so that they could both stand underneath the umbrella where it was dry. They started walking together, a awkward silence settling over them. He could sense Kuroko wanting to ask him more questions and appreciated it when he didn't. Kise looked around when he started recognizing the road they were taking. He glanced at Kuroko out of the corner of his eye. Words couldn't describe how cute the blunette looked right then with his damp hair and some stray rain drops glistening on his light skin. It was almost painful to know Kuroko couldn't be his. Sooner than Kise would have liked, they stopped in front of his house. Kuroko met his gaze, concern still lingering in his beautiful, blue eyes. "Are you going to be okay, Kise-kun?"

Kise gave him a half smile that he didn't really feel. "Yeah. After a nice, hot bath, I'll be as good as new." He lied. The bath would help with the cold, but he knew his broken heart was far beyond recovery. "Thanks for walking me home, Kurokocchi..."

Nodding, Kuroko looked at him and met his gaze. Kise swore that every part of Kuroko was perfect. His beautiful eyes especially seemed to take his breathe away. "You're welcome. I'll see you later, Kise-kun." Kise stayed on the front porch until Kuroko disappeared from his sight. Sighing, Kise turned and walked inside. He tossed his school bag onto the couch before heading to his room; homework could wait until later. His room was decently sized with a single, twin-sized bed, a wooden desk, and a couple bookcases full of books. Kise flopped down on his bed, laying on his back, and starred up at the ceiling. The worst part was that he had no one to talk to about this. Kuroko was the person he talked to about these kinds of things, but he couldn't talk to him now. No, he needed someone else who would listen to him and give him some advice. Kise pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and skimmed through his contacts. One name in particular caught his attention: Aomine. They hadn't talked in a while but, when they did, Aomine had helped him out of a number of tight jams. It was through him that he had first met Kuroko. Maybe he could help him now. Biting his bottom lip lightly, Kise typed up a message for him:

 _Hey Aomine. I know it's been a while since we last talked, but I really need your advice on something._

 _Can we meet up some time?_

 _-Kise_

Hitting the send button, Kise wondered if this had been a good idea. It was too late now for second guessing. A few minutes later, he got a response:

 _Saturday at 5. Our old hangout. I'll meet you there._

 _-Aomine_

Saturday at five. Kise sighed and rolled onto his side, setting his cellphone aside. Now all he had to do was wait...and hope his heart could take whatever happened next.

* * *

 **There's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is coming soon. Review and tell me what you think and who you want to end up with Kuroko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket. All credit goes to the original creators.**

 **Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to comment your thoughts!**

* * *

Another day of school passed by in a blur. Akashi still couldn't get his last encounter with Kuroko out of his mind. After school, he headed to the gym in the hope that some practice be himself would clear his head. Grabbing a ball from the bin next to him, Akashi took aim. That day had begun so well. So well that him and Kuroko had almost kissed. When he had touched him, Kuroko hadn't moved away. In fact, he seemed as entranced by him as he had been in middle school. That had given him some hope of getting Kuroko back. Akashi took the shot and watched the ball sink into the net. He grabbed another ball and took aim again. The timing had been perfect too. Kise had arrived just in time to see him with the blunette. Now he'll finally realize that his crush on Kuroko had been doomed from the start. Another shot...and another basket. Though, it had all seemed to go awry when he had tried to kiss the other teen. That last second where Kuroko had turned his head away, rejecting him. Another shot, another...miss? Akashi blinked slowly as he watched the ball rebound off of the rim of the hoop. He rarely ever missed free throws. Akashi sighed silently and ran a hand through his hair. How was it that all he could think about was Kuroko? At this rate, he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else.

Taking a deep breath, Akashi walked out of the gym. Practicing wasn't helping him after all. "I just need some fresh air. That's all." He said, mainly to convince himself that his words were true. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Perhaps he needed to use a different tactic to win Kuroko's heart. Kuroko had said that he wanted a serious relationship. If that's what he wanted, then Akashi would prove to him that he could have a serious relationship. It was raining heavily outside for the second day in a row. Akashi would have used an umbrella if it wasn't for the strong, ice-cold wind. Sighing silently, Akashi wrapped his jacket tighter around himself to offer a little bit of warmth. Luckily, he didn't live far from his school; so it wouldn't be a very long walk. Though, a part of him was tempted to go to Seirin to check on Kuroko despite the storm. It wasn't a good idea but, as he started walking, he found himself walking in that direction anyways. The cold water and wind was already seeping through his jacket. He would make this quick: show up, say hi, see Kuroko home safely, go home, and take a hot shower... .

* * *

Practice had gone on longer than usual since no one was eager to go out into the rain. Finally deciding to risk heading home, Kuroko went into the locker room to change. He slipped off his sweat-soaked clothes and put on the fresh clothes he brought with him. Kuroko reached into his locker to grab his jacket, only to find that his locker was empty. It took him a moment to realize that he had forgotten to grab his jacket this morning. The sky had been cloud-free so he hadn't thought he would need it. Plus, he was also in a hurry to get to school on time so he had to think fast. Kuroko sweat dropped. Now the walk home didn't seem quite as endurable... Shutting his locker, Kuroko grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room. The rain was still coming down furiously. Maybe he would do better if he ran for it...but he couldn't run. So that wouldn't help him. Just as he was about to step out into the flood, someone stopped him.

"Oi, Kuroko. Do you think it's such a good idea to go out dressed like that?" Kagami was standing behind him, one of his hands on his hips. Kuroko blinked slowly as he looked at him. In his haste, Kuroko had grabbed a light set of clothes that wouldn't offer him much warmth outside in the rain.

"I forgot my jacket..." Kuroko explained. He couldn't choose to go out like this if he didn't have to. This would be the second day he had been out in the rain. At this rate, he was bound to catch a cold.

Kagami let out a quiet sigh and started to shrug off his own jacket. "Take mine then."

Shaking his head, Kuroko took a step back. "It's alright, Kagami-kun. You have longer to go than I do." Kuroko didn't want the other to get sick because of him. Plus, Kagami's jacket was about three times too big for him anyways.

"Fine. But it's your own fault if you get sick." The red-head pointed out. Kuroko only offered him a small smile before leaving the safety of the gym. By the time he reached the front gate, Kuroko was already drenched. He was shivering lightly and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Next time, he was going to bring a jacket. This was a bad idea from the start. Kuroko sneezed quietly and kept walking. Time seemed to pass slowly of he walked; he was almost to the hallway point between his house and Seirin. His shivers were getting worse, and now his head was pounding.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kuroko looked up to see Akashi standing before him. He was looking at him with that same expression he used to have whenever he did something that Akashi didn't approve of.

Kuroko sighed silently. Why did the red-head have to show up now of all times? "Why are you here Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, trying to keep his exasperation out of his voice. He touched the side of his head; the pounding in his skull was getting worse.

"I just needed to check on something important to me." Akashi said with a slight frown. Kuroko couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Akashi's words than what he was saying. "Why are you dressed like that Tetsuya? Even you can get a cold in this kind of weather."

"My Jacket's at home..." Kuroko said, calmly meeting the other teen's gaze. He sneezed suddenly, wincing when it made his head ache more.

"See? You're already sick." Akashi pointed out, sighing silently. He moved closer to him, gently grabbing Kuroko's arm.

Kuroko moved away from the red-head, wishing he would just leave him be. "I'm alright, Akashi-kun-" He took one step back and swayed on his feet, one hand flying to his head. His head felt like it was going to split open and, as if that wasn't bad enough, he was getting dizzy. Kuroko barely noticed when his feet fell out from under him and everything turned black...

* * *

Akashi was stunned. One moment, Kuroko was fine then, in the next, he had collapsed. Acting purely on instinct, Akashi caught the blunette in his arms before he could hit the ground. Supporting Kuroko's limp body with one arm, Akashi gently touched Kuroko's forehead with his free hand. Akashi frowned lightly; Kuroko was burning up. He shouldn't even have been outside in this condition. Why didn't he just tell him that he wasn't feeling well? Instead of trying to handle this all by himself... Carefully shifting Kuroko in his arms, Akashi shrugged off his jacket. It wasn't exactly dry, but it was warm enough to help him for now. Akashi gently helped the blunette into the jacket. The other teen's skin was ice-cold, which only increased Akashi's worry. He needed to get Kuroko out of the rain...and the closest place he could take him was Kuroko's house. Carefully, Akashi lifted Kuroko up bridal-style. He held him close to his chest to use himself as a sheild against the rain and wind. Akashi moved as quickly as he could without causing himself to trip or drop Kuroko. He still remembered the way clearly, despite the years that had passed. Take a right, a left, another left, cross the street and you would find yourself right in front of Kuroko's house. It took Akashi a little less than ten minutes to reach the blunette's home. He shifted Kuroko in his arms and checked the door. Locked. The cars were gone, so Kuroko's parents were gone. Akashi carefully knelt down and grabbed the rock sitting by the door, hoping that they didn't change the hiding place for their spare house key. He let out a relieved sigh when he found the key hidden underneath the rock. Carefully, Akashi unlocked the door and carried Kuroko inside. He brought the other teen over to the couch and gently laid him down. Kuroko was still shivering and his breathing was labored. His cheeks were a soft red and he looked feverish. Remembering where everything was kept, Akashi fetched a pillow and a warm blanket. Akashi returned to the couch and set them aside. He turned his attention to Kuroko. The other teen wasn't going to like this when he came to, but Akashi was going to have to remove his wet clothes. Carefully, he removed all of Kuroko's clothes - except for his boxers - and set them aside to dry. Akashi gently lifted Kuroko's head up enough to slide the pillow underneath him. He draped the blanket over him, tucking in the sides so Kuroko would stay warm. Akashi gently set his hand on Kuroko's forehead; he still had a high fever. He frowned slightly and fetched a damp cloth, neatly folding it and setting it on the blunette's forehead. If he could just get his fever to break, then Kuroko would be okay. Akashi looked at Kuroko's sleeping face and allowed himself a moment to just watch him. If only the other knew how much stronger his feelings were towards him now than when they were younger... He really believed he could have a serious relationship with him if Kuroko would only give him a chance. Gently, Akashi touched Kuroko's cheek - liking the feeling of his soft skin. The blunette stirred and made a soft sound. Akashi pulled his hand back just as Kuroko's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times as if trying to figure out where he was. His gaze finally landed on Akashi.

"Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko asked quietly. He moved to sit up, but Akashi stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. The other teen moved his hand away and sat up anyways. "What happened? Why are we in my house? And..." Kuroko paused, a light blush on his cheeks. "Why am I almost naked, Akashi-kun?"

"Since you weren't prepared for this kind of weather, you got sick and ended up collapsing from exhaustion. I had to carry you here." Akashi explained simply. "You were soaking wet, so I removed your clothes." He paused before adding, "I didn't touch or look at anything I wasn't supposed to."

Kuroko looked at him with his usual, calm gaze. Though, there as something else in his eyes. Surprise? Curiosity maybe? "You didn't need to do that..."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you saying I should have left you where I found you?"

"No, it's just... Why only take care of me? You're soaking wet..." Kuroko pointed out, adverting his gaze.

"I wasn't the one that was sick. You were. You came first..." Kuroko looked at him, meeting his gaze, and he couldn't miss the surprise in his eyes. Acting on instinct, Akashi leaned in for a kiss. This time, Kuroko didn't turn away. Akashi felt the blunette's soft, warm lips against his for the first time in years. The kiss started off sweet, but slowly deepened and became more intense. They broke apart to breathe, their breath mingling, before coming together for another heart-stopping kiss. Akashi kissed him hungrily and gently pushed Kuroko back onto his back, laying on top of him. Kuroko made a soft sound, allowing him to slip his tongue into his hot mouth - exploring and dominating him. Akashi could feel Kuroko's hands run up his sides. One of his hands trailed lower and gently gripped Kuroko's ass. He was about to go further and slip his hand into the blunette's boxers when Kuroko gently gripped his wrist to stop him. Kuroko pushed against Akashi's chest, ending the kiss abruptly. His cheeks were a soft shad of pink and he avoided his gaze.

"I can't Akashi-kun... I can't do this anymore. Please get off..." Kuroko said, his voice slightly shaking. Akashi knew instantly that he had gone too far.

Akashi slowly backed off of him, frowning slightly and hiding his disappointment. "Tetsuya...Surely you see by now that I really do want to take us seriously..."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take your word for it..." Kuroko finally met his gaze. "You hurt me once; I can't let you do it again. I appreciate that you did all this to help me...but I'm better now. Please leave."

Stunned, Akashi got up from the couch. He kept his usual, calm demeanor, hiding his surprise and hurt. Yes, he had over-stepped a boundary between them. If he would have known this, he wouldn't have done what he did. Kuroko had told him that he had felt the same way when he had ended it. Akashi had no idea that their break up had actually hurt the blunette. "I see... I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Tetsuya. I'll leave you be..." Kuroko was silent as Akashi made his way to the door and walked out. He heard the door lock behind him and sighed silently. "Do you hate me that much, Tetsuya?" Akashi whispered. Perhaps some scars took more time to heal then others...and Kuroko's scars seemed to run deep.

* * *

 **This chapter's a bit longer, but I hope you all liked it. Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts.**

 **Positive feedback is welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the content from Kuroko no Basket. All of the credit belongs to the original creators.**

* * *

Kise sighed silently as he leaned against the chain fence that surrounded the park's basketball court. Him and Aomine used to come here and play together. It usually ended with him losing to the other teen without scoring a single basket. They used to come to this spot so often that it became their hangout. Kise glanced at his watch. It was already going on 5:30. Aomine was late, not that that wasn't uncommon for the other male. His biggest concern was if Aomine remembered that they were supposed to meet today. Kise sighed again and pulled out his phone, about to call the frustrating bluenette. Of all times the times to not show up to meet him... Before he could hit call, something light hit him in the back of the head - startling him. Kise jumped and whirled around to find Aomine watching him with an amused smirk.

"Aominecchi! You scared me!" Kise said, pouting at the larger male. "And you're late."

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention." Aomine pointed out simply. "And I fell asleep without realizing it. You're lucky I showed up at all." An awkward silence fell over them. It had been a while since him and Aomine had talked face-to-face. Kise had a difficult time coming up with something to say to the other. What do you say to someone you haven't spoken to in over a year? "So what is it? You wanted to talk to me about something, right?"

"Yeah..." Kise rubbed the back of his head, wondering where to start. He hadn't really thought about how he was going to explain all of this to the other male. Slowly, he explained everything - his crush on Kuroko, his meeting Akashi, and seeing Akashi with Kuroko. Kise leaned back against the fence, face in his hands. Hearing his situation out loud really made him feel hopeless. "So...I really need some advice. I don't want to lose Kurokocchi to him."

Aomine sighed silently and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not going to be easy to take Tetsuya from Akashi. You're probably screwed..." Kise deflated when he heard the other's words. It felt worse when someone else said it was impossible for him to be with Kuroko. He was starting to give up hope... So Aomine's next words were a surprise to him. "But, I haven't heard anything about the two being together...and Tetsuya wouldn't get back together with him so easily. If you're lucky, you might just have a chance."

"You really think so?" Kise asked, perking up.

"Actually, I still think you're screwed." Aomine said simply, making Kise pout more at him. He was getting so many mixed signals from the bluenette that it was making his head ache. "But I want to see that guy not get his way for once."

For the first time since that rainy day, Kise actually felt hopeful. Maybe he would get to call Kuroko his after all. "Thanks Aominecchi. Um, you know Kurokocchi pretty well, don't you? How can I impress him?"

"Well, my boyfriend told me there's a dance coming up at Seirin. Kagami said that his coach was making the whole team go to it." Aomine started. "Something about them needed to a break every once in a while or something. I don't know. The only problem is that Tetsuya can't dance."

Kise paused, starting to understand what the other was hinting at. "So you want me to..."

Aomine looked at him, a grin slowly forming on his face. "I might just mention to Kagami that you're a good dancer and he can pass that on to Tetsuya. He'll ask you to teach him, then you make your move."

"Are you sure that would work?" Kise asked, a bit skeptical. It seemed too simple to actually work.

"Definitely." Aomine reassured.

Kise nodded a bit, having a good feeling about this. "Alright. I'll try it."

* * *

Two days had passed after Kise had met up with Aomine before it happened. Kise was laying on his bed, eyes closed and thinking. His phone vibrated in his pocket, dragging him out of his thoughts. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Kise starred at the screen. A sense of surprise and anticipation filled him. Kuroko had sent him a text.

 _Kise-kun, something's come up and I need you help. Kagami-kun mentioned that you_

 _were a good dancer and I need to learn how to dance by this friday._

 _Will you teach me?_

 _-Kuroko_

Kise reread the message, his heart skipping a beat. Aomine's plan was working. Kuroko had actually asked him to prepare for the dance. If everything else went as planned, he might be able to go to the dance with Kuroko. A light blush dusted Kise's cheeks as he imagined him and the blunette dancing together to a slow song. He could practically feel Kuroko's arms wrapped around him, the soft touch of his hands. The song would finally come to an end and they would stare into each other's eyes, feeling like they were seeing each other for the first time. Everything else would fade away into the distance as they got lost in the moment; it was just them, alone. Kise would make the first move, leaning in slowly... Blushing furiously, Kise covered his face with his pillow. Now he was fantasizing like a teenage girl. There was definitely something wrong with him. Removing the pillow before he could suffocate himself, Kise looked back at his phone. He typed up a quick reply.

 _Sure. Do you want to meet up tomorrow after I get off practice? My House?_

 _-Kise_

Kise couldn't stop the anticipation that was growing deep inside of him. He had a chance. Tomorrow would be the day that he finally confessed. It would just be the two of them, Akashi nowhere to be found.

 _Alright. See you then._

 _-Kuroko_

His future looking brighter than ever, Kise got out of bed. He was too excited to lay down - and he had a lot of practicing for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day couldn't go by quick enough for Kise. Every second seemed to drag on for eternity. Kise could hardly focus on practice, his mind wandering to thoughts of a certain blunette he was meeting later on. He was the first to leave the gym after practice, which earned him a few weird looks from his team mates. That was alright. He would explain everything to them later. Kise half ran - half walked back to his house, getting there in about half the time it normally took him. Kuroko was supposed to meet him at his house where they could dance in private, alone. Once home, Kise walked inside and sat down on the couch. The blunette was due to arrive any second. Eager to see the blunette, Kise let his mind wander. What would it feel like to call Kuroko his? Surely it would feel strange at first. Being with the other male was a dream Kise had thought would never come true. Today would be a dream come true, a perfect moment. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours without any sign of Kuroko. When it started getting late, Kise gave up on waiting for the other teen. Kise checked his phone, seeing no new messages, and sighed silently. He had texted Kuroko five times, trying to find out why he didn't come over. A part of him wondered if this was Kuroko's way of saying he didn't want to see him... Maybe that was why Kuroko had stood him up. His phone started ringing and Kise answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Kise asked, embarrassed by how eager he sounded. Though, it wasn't Kuroko's voice he heard on the other side.

 _"Kise, where are you?"_ Aomine questioned.

"Home. I thought you were Kurokocchi. He never came over." Kise explained, disappointed.

A long silence passed between them and Kise was sure the other male was keeping something from him. When Aomine finally spoke, Kise's heart skipped a beat. _"You mean you haven't heard?"_

Kise's blood ran cold, hearing Aomine's serious tone. If Aomine was serious, then it couldn't be good. "Heard what? What happened?"

 _"Tetsuya's in the hospital."_

"Which one?" The world was spinning in and out of focus around him.

 _"Memorial-"_ Kise hung out without another word. In that moment, he ignored everything - including his fear. His mind was set on one thing: seeing Kuroko. Kise grabbed his bag and walked out the door, out into the night.

* * *

 **Sorry that it took so long to post this. Work has been keeping me busy. In the next chapter, someone will earn Kuroko's heart. Will it be Kise or Akashi? Please review and tell me what you think, and who you think should be with Kuroko. Positive feedback welcomed!**


End file.
